User blog:Deathblade 100/Death from a far: BX Commandos (Star Wars) vs Kig-Yar (Halo)
When you absolutely have to smash the absolute hell out your opponent, you pick up a sniper rifle and begin potshotting them. Today, we look at two made-to-kill ranged opponents in Sci-Fi. The Kig-Yar- Avian mercenary deathdealers; that worked for the Covenant in their Great Journey. VS. BX-Series Commandos- The Confederacy's purpose made infiltrators; that proved to be the banes of both Jedi and Clones in the Clone Wars. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It’s no rules, no safety, no mercy. It’s a duel to the death as we find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Warriors Kig-Yar |-| Biography= The Kig-Yar, known to the UNSC as "Jackals", are a race of carnivorous bird-like, bipedal aliens with small, sinewy bodies and an average height of 6.2-6.8 feet originating for Eayn, the moon of a gas giant in the HD 69830 star system. By the time they encountered the Covenant, they also had colonies in a nearby asteriod belt. The Kig-Yar were a race of space-faring pirates and mercenaries, until they encountered the Covenant Empire. The Kig-Yar were initially hostile to the Covenant, but after making a deal with the alien empire, they worked as mercenaries for the Covenant. The Kig-Yar work primarily as snipers and skirmishers in the Human-Covenant War, becoming known as "Jackals" by humans for their viciousness and habit of eating the flesh of their enemies- and in some cases other Covenant species. |-| Sniper= Type-51 Carbine One of the standard long-ranged weapons of the Covenant was the Type-51 Carbine, also known as the Covenant Carbine. Firing 8.7x60mm caseless, radioactive cartridges, the Type-51 is fitted with a 2x magnification which makes the Covenant Carbine a favourite in the hands of marksmen; including Kig-Yar snipers. The weapon holds 18 rounds in its magazine. |-| Mid-Range= Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher Issued to Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Sangheili and most other Covenant warriors, the Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, also known as the "Needler", was a submachine gun-style projectile weapon. Firing a pinkish-purple crystalline shard at a speed of around 8.5 rounds per second, the Type-33's projectiles possess a strange homing function. Should seven or more needles be lodged in its target, they will explode; killing the victim and flinging shrapnel at the nearest enemy. The Type-33 carries between 20-30 needles at a time. |-| Melee= Energy Cutlass Kig-Yar boarding parties often use Energy Cutlasses for close quarters combat. The Energy Cutlass is a pink, crystalline shard-like curved blade that could explode into shrapnel if a self-destruct sequence was initiated. Aside from that, it functions like most swords. |-| Shield= Point-Defense Gauntlet Kig-Yar foot solders wield Point Defense Gauntlets on their forearm. The Point Defense Gauntlet is a figure-of-eight style plasma shield held in place by a magnetic field. The Point Defense Gauntlet can defect solid projectiles like Type-33 Needles and bullets, but is susceptible to plasma weaponry. When overloaded, the Point Defense Gauntlet will deactivate. BX-Series |-| Biography= The BX-series Commando Droids are a highly improved variation of the B1 Battle Droid equipped for stealth and undercover operations. They can be extremely silent and stealthy if they need to be. They are designed to be faster, smarter and be more independent than their B1 counterparts. They carry a small yet effective variety of weapons including: Vibroblades, E5 Blaster Rifles, and Sniper Rifles. They are skilled in melee combat, incredibly durable, and are more agile than a regular B1 droid. |-| Sniper= CIS Sniper Rifle During the Battle of Saleucami, BX Snipers were seen using a type of high-velocity sniper rifle to pick off Clone Commanders. The weapon appeared to have a high-powered magnification optic mounted on the top of the weapon's receiver and were fitted with a bipod for use in the prone position. Like most other blasters, it's a fair assumption that it fires a form of ionised plasma. |-| Mid-Range= E-5 Blaster Rifle The standard weapon of the Separatist Droid Army, the E-5 Blaster Rifle was manufactured by Baktoid Armour Workshop to arm the B1 Battle Droids produced on Geonosis. Despite being relatively inaccurate and overheating after sustained use, it was cheap to produce and functioned effectively throughout the Clone Wars. |-| Melee= Vibrosword BX-Series Droid Captains are often seen equipped with Vibroswords (an oversized Vibroblade). Measuring around 15-25 centimetres, the Vibrosword (like its cousin) possessed a generator to cause the edge of the blade to buzz and vibrate rapidly. The edge was sharp enough that it could cut through the armour worn by Clone Troopers. |-| Shield= BX Shields BX-series commandos stationed on the CIS prison known as the "Citadel" were equipped with a form of handheld energy shields. These shields were resilient to blaster bolts and could resist a slash from a lightsabre, yet were vulnerable to a direct thrust. The BX-series commandos could phase their E-5 blaster rifles through the shield to return fire from behind their portable cover. Battle Kig-Yar: BX Droids: A small unit of Kig-Yar pirates skulks around the outskirts of a village. A smouldering ship sits in a crater near the centre. As the Kig-Yar approach, a red blaster bolt cuts down one of the pirates. As the Kig-Yar scatter, five BX-series Droid Commandos approach the village in order to secure it; one carrying a heavy sniper rifle. One of the remaining Kig-Yar opens fire with its Type 51 Carbine, damaging one of the Droids and decapitating another. As the Kig-Yar sniper sights up another shot, a barrage of blaster fire forces the other Jackals to activate their Point-Defence Gauntlets. Two of the BX Droids activate their shields before coming under fire from Type 33 Guided Munition Launcher or Needler fire; the purply shards ricocheting from the shields. The BX-commando captain grabs a Vibrosword and, outflanking one of the Jackals, impales the luckless creature. The Kig-Yar captain activates its Energy Cutlass and plunges the crystalline blade through one of the BX shields; the blade shredding the droid behind the shield. The Jackal sniper fires another shot, killing the Droid sniper before it could set up its weapon. As the sniper began to rejoin the battle, a barrage of E-5 Blaster fire fatally wounded the pirate. The Kig-Yar captain ducked behind its shield as a barrage of blaster bolts struck it; the plasma field weakening severely with every shot it absorbed. A volley of Needler needles damaged the BX captain before the luckless Kig-Yar fell to a Vibrosword slash. The Kig-Yar captain's shield flickered down under the volley of E-5 blaster bolts. The last Jackal grabs hold of a Needler, firing at the shield of the second last BX droid in vain, before two blaster bolts fired from the shielded BX-Droid ended the pirate's life. The BX captain activated a hologram to the command ship and announced "Mission Accomplished". X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle is 5vs5 and set in a village with a crashed spacecraft. Voting ends on the 31st of December. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Please no bias or arguments. Category:Blog posts